Alas Negras
by Bri Nara
Summary: Antonio was out riding his bike when he saw him. A boy on the edge of the cliff with black wings trying to reach the sky. Angel AU


**United States of Hetalia Productions**

_This is a birthday gift to one of my dearest friends who RPs Spain. I got the inspiration for this after I read an Angel!AU doujinshi. I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

Antonio was out on his bike when he saw him.

There was a boy out on the edge of the cliff.

From what Antonio could see, he had short and dark hair. There was a heavy coat draped around his body despite it being mid-summer. He was staring down at the waves below at the bottom.

In the blink of an eye, the coat was on the ground and the boy was over the edge.

"HEY!" Antonio put the brakes to his bike and didn't even wait for it to stop when he jumped off of it. He ran to the edge and searched for the down below. When he only saw the water, he jumped down without a second thought.

The air rushed into his face for just moment before he was engulfed in icy water. He swam up to the surface and looked around for the boy. He swam toward the flailing figure and dragged him to shore.

The boy started coughing water out of his lungs as Antonio pulled both of them onto the sand.

"What were you doing?" Antonio asked him. He was rubbing salt water from his eyes. "You could have been killed!"

"No," the boy responded. "I was trying to miss the water."

"How can you miss the water? For that you'd need-"

Antonio finally looked over to the boy he had rescued. It was a slim boy about his age with black hair and brown eyes. Now that the coat was off of him, Antonio saw a pair of jet-black wings protruding from his back.

"...wings..."

The boy scrambled back and tried to hide his wings from view. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Wait! I won't hurt you! Don't run away!"

The boy stopped trying to get away, but he stared at the Spaniard with cautious eyes. "A... Are you sure? Promise?"

He smiled back at him. "I promise." He extended a hand. "My name is Antonio. What's yours?"

The boy hesitantly took his hand. "Kiku."

...

Antonio brought Kiku to his house. It was there that Antonio finally asked,

"What were you doing out there anyways?"

Kiku looked at the ground. His bangs were hanging in front of his eyes.

"...Kiku?"

"I was... flying," the winged boy answered weakly.

Antonio tilted his head. "Really? It didn't look like flying. It looked more like falling."

The other didn't answer.

Antonio saw glints of green and purple in the black feathers as the light hit them. "What kind of wings are those?"

"...R-Raven, I believe." Kiku remembered the time he tried to fly. Remembered all of the times he had tried.

But each time was never more than that.

Trying.

"Kiku?"

He looked up to see Antonio looking at him with concern. When he felt a tear on the corner of his eye, he hastily wiped it away.

"Ah. I'm sorry."

Antonio frowned. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For bothering you." He grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. "I'll just..."

"No! Wait!" Antonio grabbed Kiku's hand to stop him from leaving. "Tell me what's wrong, Kiku."

Brown eyes looked at him sadly. "I-It's that I can't..."

"You can't what?"

He put his face in his hands. "Fly," he answered. "I can't fly. No matter how many times I've attempted to, I barely get off the ground. Is there anything more shameful? What's the point of wings if one can't even use them?"

Antonio gently moved Kiku's hands away from his face. He wiped a few tears away and looked deep into watery eyes.

"What if I help you?"

Kiku's eyes widened. "W-What? I couldn't possibly ask you to go through so much trouble!"

Antonio smiled. "It's no problem! How many people get a chance to say that they helped an angel fly?"

Kiku blushed. "Thank you, Antonio-san, but I'm not an angel."

...

Antonio mounted his bike and looked behind him. "Are you ready, Kiku?"

The winged boy looked from the rope tied around his waist to the bike it was attached to. "I guess."

Antonio laughed at how nervous the other looked. "Just remember to flap your wings and keep running until you're off the ground."

"Antonio-kun, I know you're trying to help..."

"Tres!"

"And this seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Dos!"

"But I'm starting to get second thoughts-"

"Uno!" With that, he was off.

Dragging Kiku behind him.

He tried to keep up, he even tried flapping his wings to lift off the ground, but he tripped. Then the plan went downhill from there.

"Ow! Antonio-kun! Wait! Stop the bike! The plan isn't working! Stop! Wait! Don't turn! I might crash into a tree-" SMACK.

...

Once again, Kiku was standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Ready?" Antonio asked as he gave Kiku a pat on the shoulder.

"Remind me how this differs with how I used to try and fly."

Antonio gave the rope that was once again tied around Kiku's waist a small tug. "This will stop you from falling into the water, so I'll pull you up."

"Alright." He didn't see any problem with this idea.

As Kiku jumped off, the pile of rope behind him started to trail after him.

It wasn't until five seconds too late that Antonio noticed that some of the rope had trailed around his ankle.

Kiku looked up in confusion as he heard something whoosh past him.

"Antonio-kun? Did you throw something down? ...Hello?"

…

It was raining hard that night.

Kiku sat curled up on the couch staring out the window.

Antonio had went out a little while earlier, saying he'd be right back. When the rain started, however, it made Kiku start worrying.

What if something bad happened? he thought. He tried to shake these thoughts away.

The wind outside grew stronger and Kiku saw a flash of lightning.

He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door.

He looked around for any sign of him. His coat was wrapped tightly around him.

There was a flash of lightning.

He saw Antonio's veer off of the path.

Saw him panic and try to slide the other way.

Saw him fall over the edge.

"Antonio-kun!"

He dove off the edge after him.

He gripped his hands tightly. Antonio pulled Kiku closer to him.

"Don't let go!"

They looked down at the rough waves beneath them. Merciless waves, should they hit them.

Antonio closed his eyes and awaited the impact.

Except it never came.

He opened his eyes when he heard the sound of wings flapping.

The waves were further away. Even the cliff was beneath them now.

He looked up at Kiku, who was straining to hold them up.

"K-Kiku!" he said happily. "You did it! You're flying!"

They stumbled onto the grass beside the cliff. Each took in deep breath and stared at each other.

Kiku's face spread into a wide grin. He let out a breathy laugh.

Antonio mirrored his grin and started laughing along with him.

**Happy Birthday, ruv.**

**This took me a good portion of the month to finish, so sorry if it isn't very good...  
**

**Review, please.  
**


End file.
